A Small Flame
by theTarkheena
Summary: A story told from the viewpoint of a young woman who grew up in Rivendell, and was adopted by Aragorn as a sister. She sometimes see bits of the future, but is unsure of what use that is. Eventually she travels with the fellowship and finds her place in the world. I'm trying to not have a Mary Sue, but standards for that differ. Starts mid FOTR. Eventual Romance. No smut. INACTIVE.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello Lovelies! Welcome to the story. I'd love it if you'd give it a read... and a review, if you're so inclined! I plan to update once a week, but just for a nice start, I'm adding two chapters to begin! _

_Just as a warning, this is not strictly canon. I will follow the basic plot of the story, but I may take details from both the movie and the book, and mesh them. Also, obviously, adding an OC will change parts of the story. So do be prepared. _

_Oh... and I suppose I should add that, as I'm sure you all know, I have absolutely no rights to the Lord of the Rings in its book form or movie form. I do take ownership of my plot twists and OC's, though. Waiver done! _

_Thanks for reading. Cheers!_

CHAPTER 1

"Adonnennial. Adonnennial. Wake up, my friend. Please wake up." Slowly, I opened my eyes. Golden light filled my chamber, and I judged it to be mid-morning. I had been out hunting for long hours in the woods the day before, and had planned to sleep late into the day, but apparently that was not to be. Sitting on the far edge of my bed, blocking my view of the streams and woods of Rivendell, was Arwen, my dear friend and mentor. Her eyes were troubled. Wiping hair from my face, I pushed myself to a more upright position and turned to her. "_Mellon,_ I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to you." Sighing, I tried to shake myself awake.

"It is fine, Arwen, please don't be troubled. What's wrong?"

"It is Aragon, dear one," she replied, her slow, soft voice touched with anxiety. I frowned, anxious. What had happened to him? "I am worried for him. My brothers returned late last night, and said that they met him not ten days past and that he was planning to return to Rivendell within the week. But there has been no sign of him. My father says he sees nothing of this matter in the future, and I am uneasy. This is unlike Aragorn, and my heart is troubled for him." She reached out for my hand, "Ennial, have you seen anything? Do you feel anything?"

"No, nothing, Arwen. Is he in danger? What has happened?" I sat fully upright in my bed now, completely awakened by my concern for Aragorn. Although we were not bound by blood, we were brother and sister nonetheless, bound by all bonds but blood. I had grown up never knowing my parents, a human raised by elves, completely without human contact except for Aragon. He had been my brother, my mentor, my everything. He often left Rivendell for long periods now, spending very little time at rest with the elves, and most of his time working with the Rangers. Most often, I was able to be at ease and not fret for him. This time he had been away longer than usual, and I had begun to grow a bit anxious. But when I heard the distress in Arwen's voice I began to panic. She feared for the man she loved, and the fear in her heart awakened fear in mine. Closing my eyes, I breathed deeply for a few minutes, trying to feel something, anything. Nothing unusual had been in my heart as of late, and I didn't truly expect that to change, no matter how much Arwen and I might wish it, but still I tried. Nothing. Just the soft, blank emptiness of my recently awakened brain. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Arwen. I'm not like Lord Elrond. I cannot see the future as he does. I only know what comes to my heart and mind unbidden. Even then, it is small pictures and words, not a window to see just, a whisper in my ear." She shook her head.

"I know, _mellon_. I did not truly expect that you would be able to tell me for certain. But a fear is growing in my heart, and I feel that a great doom is moving close to Estel."

"I wish that I could make myself see." I replied. "I grow so tired of having such a capricious gift, if one can even call it a gift! At times, it seems only to be a hinderance. I doubt and search all my dreams, fearing to ignore those which are meaningful. I see things, only to find they are true later, but too often, I find out only when it is too late for it to have any import, too late for me to have acted on that knowledge. I doubt what is real and what is not." She shook her head, and gave me a soft smile.

"Nay, do not blame yourself. Why do you torment yourself, little one? You cannot continue this. There is no blame on you. It is your fate." I sighed, my eyebrows drawing together as I listened. "You know of the fate of your mother,_ mellon_. You know her history, how she appeared, some say taken from another world, another existence, to live in Middle Earth. You know that she had the gift of foresight, more so than any other to have walked the earth. She knew the future rising and falling of kings, the children that would be born to them, and the lives that they would lead."

"Arwen, I know all of this. But I can't remember her. I nothing of how to use this gift I carry."

"Ennial, why do you try to ignore the past? Your blood remembers. Your mother named you Adonnennial for a reason. _Adonnennial: born again_. Your mother's knowledge was reborn in you, little one. It is not of the same strength that she had, but it lives on. Much happened before your birth. Many lives changed for you to walk this earth. Who can say? You also may have some great fate to play in this world. " She looked down, and fingered the evenstar jewel that shone always at her throat. I knew that her thoughts were with Aragorn. And I knew what she planned to do. She did not speak of it to any but me, but I knew that she loved my brother, and that she would give up all to be with him for his lifetime. However, un-selfish as always, she quickly looked back up at me, and did not speak of her sorrows and uncertainty, but of mine. "Do not be grieved by this gift. The time will come when you will understand why this is your path. Do not worry until that time. Simply walk you path."

I nodded, feeling close to tears, and leaned over, wrapping my arms around her neck, taking comfort from her sisterly embrace. Although I was many, many years younger, and felt inferior to her in many ways, our bond was close. I felt further drawn to her when I learned that my brother loved her, and that she loved him. I knew that the idea of a marriage between them upset Lord Elrond, but it gave me only joy. I knew that I could not fully understand the idea of immortal life, so the gravity of Arwen's sacrifice was veiled for me. I knew that it was momentous, but all I had ever aspired to was one lifetime. What would the power to give up hundreds of lifetimes even feel like? It was beyond my comprehension. It was enough for me that this wise and loving woman wanted to do so for the man who was the most important person in the whole world to me. I loved her fully, and wished I was more like her. She was grace when I was awkwardness. She was calm when I was fire. She was beauty when I was mess. She was love when I was anger. She was peace when I was confusion. Being around Arwen made me feel like I was still a child. I could go out all day in the woods, go hunting, cross rivers, shoot every mark, then return home, slip into a gown, braid my hair, and feel that I was a capable, grown woman, but then I would catch sight of Arwen, gracefully gliding into my room to summon me to dinner, and it would all fade away. I would be reminded that there was so much more to aspire to.

Being the only human in a habitation of elves can be a lonely thing. I had grown up in Rivendell, and that was the only life I had ever known. The same story had been told me for all of my twenty-two years: that my parents had been found on the borders of Rivendell, having already received their death wounds at the hands of orcs, but still clinging to life. They had been brought here and tended in their last hours, and before they died, they had entrusted me, their infant, to the care of the elves. It had not been easy, growing up surrounded by such ethereal creatures. Their thousands of years of life serve as time to perfect each action and word they might ever do or speak. They are born with disposition to beauty and talent, and it only increases with their long years, as does their patience and wisdom. Humans simply cannot compare. Nonetheless, I felt no resentment to Arwen. A little envy, perhaps, but that did not mean that I did not love her with my whole heart. Breaking our embrace, I looked into her eyes.

"I am sure he is fine, Undomiel. Don't be uneasy. Aragon is no weakling. You know this is true." I tried to comfort myself as much as her.

"I want to ride out and find him." she stated quietly.

"No, _mellon_, not you." I shook my head. "You know that will only upset your father. He fears... you know what he fears."

"That Estel and I will marry?" Arwen smiled a small smile, with a slight blush spreading in her perfect cheeks. "His fear is my hope, my friend."

"I know, and mine as well. But it gives your father pain, and you know that your riding out will only worsen it. I will go."

"No, little one. Not you, it may be dangerous!" Tilting my chin down, I gave her my best warrior stare.

"You forget who trained me to fight, track, and heal!" I said, my voice strong. "My brother is the best ranger who ever walked the hills and valleys of Middle Earth, and he taught me his ways!" She gave in and smiled.

"The tracking and fighting, yes, he taught you. But the healing, that my father taught you, _mellon._" despite how worried we both were, we shared a laugh. I giggled and commented,

"And that is why healing is the only thing in which I rival Aragorn!"

"I do not know that I would say rival, little one." she smiled. "Your brother is as skilled a healer as ever was born from humans, and you do come close to equalling him, but not yet rivaling." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I suppose you're right. But Arwen, I will be fine. You know I ride freely alone, and with no thought of fear."

"I fear for you, little one."

"I need to go. For both of us. He is facing an unknown fate and our hearts are heavy. I want to be with him." Bowing her head in defeat, Arwen replied,

"You are right. I wish to be with him also, but not at the cost of pain to my father. I will speak to him and ask his permission for you to journey in search of Aragon."

"Thank you!"

"Dress yourself now, and once you are ready, come and find us. We will wait for you in the eastern halls." With one last squeeze of my fingers, she exited my room. Throwing back the covers, I loosened the tie in my hair and shook free my long red hair. I ran to the wardrobe and selected a grey gown, adorned with pearls. It was simple, but one of my favorites, and I felt it would give me added courage to convince Lord Elrond that I must go in search of my brother. He knew that I was a capable fighter, and that my brother had trained me well, but I knew that he would not grant me permission too easily. He disliked for any of us to stray too far from home unless the purpose and need were great. Thinking of the case I would lay before Lord Elrond, I braided back the sides of my hair, slipped on black velvet slippers, and went in search of Arwen and her father.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Just as Arwen had said, I found the two of them waiting for me in the eastern halls of Rivendell, sitting on a bench by one of the many windows. I quietly approached them, and their conversation ceased as they turned to face me.

"Lady Adonnennial." Lord Elrond acknowledged me.

"My lord," I greeted him, as I curtsied. He and Arwen both rose, and the three of us began to walk the hallways together, passing quietly through patches of sunlight and shade.

"My daughter has told me that you wish to ride from Rivendell in search of Estel." Lord Elrond gave me an inquisitive look. I could not sense his emotions. Although I had spent my whole life in his household, under his protection, I still did not understand the ways of his thoughts.

"Yes, Milord." I replied quietly, keeping my head bowed and demure. I knew it would not do to demand anything of him. If needed, I would fight for my way, but for now, I knew that my best hope lay in respect and patience.

"You know that there is danger out there, Adonnennial," he admonished, "and that though you are skilled in the ways of the wild and war, you are still but a young woman. What is your reason for feeling you must now leave?"

"Milord, Lady Arwen and I are both uneasy at his prolonged absence. If he gives word that he will return with an appointed time, he will do so. This is unlike him to delay. I know him, and I know that he either must have great reason and need, or is in great danger. I want to be with him if either is true." For a few minutes all was silent save for the swish of our clothing as the three of us slowly tread the corridors.

"And you are determined." he stated this flatly, unquestioning, but I responded nonetheless.

"Yes. I do not wish to force your hand, milord, but my heart longs to be with the one who is most dear to me. My brother has watched over me all my life, going so far as to declare his protection over me in your council, and take me as his sister, though we were not born as such. Should I not be willing to do the same, and more even, for him?" Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow at me, but stayed silent. I continued. "Please, Lord Elrond, let me do this. I do not fear the wild, but I do fear losing him. I will not be at ease until this is resolved." He nodded, still keeping his own council.

"And you have neither seen nor heard any of the future of this matter in your own mind?" he at last enquired. Sadly, I shook my head, frustrated by his veiled speech, and my own lack of knowledge.

"No. Would that I had." He sighed

"Adonnennial, you know that I do not like those of my house to needlessly seek danger - " Recklessly, I cut him off.

"My lord, I am not a child anymore! I am not needlessly seeking this danger! I want to give aid to the one I call brother!" As I prepared to let loose more angry words, I suddenly realized what I was saying and bit my lip, ashamed of my behavior. I could imagine the glare I would have received from Aragorn for my actions, had he witnessed them. "I apologize, Lord Elrond." I whispered. "Forgive me." I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes as I bowed my head. His face was stern.

"Adonnennial, you are correct. You are but a child in the mind of the elves, but amongst your own race you are of age. However, you must attempt to restrain your tongue if you wish to be treated as a woman. I was about to say to you that I do not like those in my house to seek out danger without good cause, but if you must go to Estel, then I will not force you to remain here." My eyes flicked up to his face as I breathed in sharply. I could not believe my ears. I was not only forgiven for my outburst, but given permission to depart? "Both of you are as children to me, for I have nurtured you," he continued, "And I have taught you the ways of the elves, but you are of the race of men, and I know that our paths will turn from one another at some day. This I have seen. It may be near or far from this hour; that I do not know. But I will not hold you back from your fate. You are woman-grown and you must follow your own path, though it take you into danger or no. Go, find your brother, and may the grace of the Valar protect you." from his right side, Arwen smiled a hopeful smile at me.

"Thank you, my lord!" I cried, my voice full of relief and joy. He held out his arms to me and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe, Adonnennial." he admonished.

"I will."

"I will help you prepare for the journey." Arwen said. She bowed her head in farewell to Elrond, and murmured, "_Adar._" Then we both turned back the way I came, and hurried to my chamber. I was anxious to be off.

It took less than an hour for me to gather clothing and provisions for the journey. I discarded the gray gown in favor of more practical clothing: black leggings and a dark green tunic, over which I belted a long leather jerkin. I pulled on my leather boots, tough and durable, yet as quiet as velvet in the woods, then as Arwen braided back my hair in a mass of small, secure braids, I fastened on my vambraces.

"There." She finished the last braid, then handed me my weapons. On my right thigh, hidden under the flap of my jerkin, I buckled my dagger. My sword belt, I clasped around my hips, with the scabbard hanging by my left thigh. Finally, I threw on my grey cloak, then over that, I slung my quiver and unstrung bow. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Arwen." I turned and embraced her. "I will come back safe with him." She nodded, her emotions contained, but her eyes anxious.

"Be watchful and alert. I want both of you safe. My heart will long for both of you until you are back safe with me." My throat swelled up and my eyes stung, and not trusting myself to speak without tears, I simply embraced her once more, then fled to the stables to saddle my horse, Harma.

Slowly, I led him to the gates. I was glad that no one accompanied me to bid me farewell. I simply wanted to be off, to see my brother, and be assured that he was unharmed. Just before I mounted Harma at the gates, I made certain that I pulled my hood well over my hair. My dark clothes, my skin, my grey eyes even, were all unremarkable colors that might be found commonly in nature, but my coppery red hair stood out like a flame amongst the greens, grays, and browns of the woods.

It was because of my bright hair that Aragorn called me by the name Lhac - _Flame. _We had been out in the woods, with him teaching me how to camouflage my camp, and how to make myself disappear in the wild. I thought I had learned my lesson well, and when he put me to the test, I doused the fire, scattered dirt on it, covered my tracks, secreted myself, and did everything just as he had showed me, yet when he returned to the area, he had begun to laugh, and had called out my name. I had stood up, frustrated, rising out of my hiding place wearing a frown, and had crossly inquired how he had found me. "You hair, little flame!" he had replied. "I can see that fire burning a mile away!" After that, I was_ Lhac_ to him always. Ever since that lesson, though, I had remembered to cover my hair when I wished to go unnoticed in the woods, and I had grown so skilled, that at times even my brother, the best tracker of all the Rangers, could not find me.

Smiling at the memories, I made sure the clasp of my cloak was secure, and swinging up on Harma, I nodded to the gatekeeper, and left Rivendell for the wilds of Middle Earth.

_If you've made it this far, feel free to leave me a little note! That would be lovely. Until next week (or if I happen to update sooner), cheers! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hello all my lovely readers! Thank you so much to all of you that have followed. Each follow made me smile. I love that someone (or several someone's) out there want to read my little story. I'm not entirely sure of the protocol for responding to reviews, so I'm just going to do it here. If someone wants to help me out/ suggest a better option, please do! _

_heavenslilagl420 - Thank you! I hope you enjoy the direction(s) that I take with the rest of the story!_

_Cetacea-of-Time__ - Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest as well!_

_GloryBee__ - Hmm.. I can't wait for everyone to find out the love interest, too! It will be a while, though. Thank you; I don't mind messing around and going outside of canon for some things, but I'm not wild about giving people random relatives who don't belong to them at all. I thought an adopted relative would be much more workable. :) Hope you enjoy the rest!_

_As always, I do not own Lord of the Rings... _at all. _All I own is my own writing and characters. _

_Ok, that's about it, and without further ado, I give you the next chapter! If you enjoy... reviews would make me smile! _

CHAPTER 3

The end of my fourth day of traveling found me frustrated as I neared a village of men called Bree. I had set out from Rivendell intending to make for the Weather Hills, where Elladan and Elohir had met Aragorn, and hopefully find traces of his trail. However, by Last Bridge I had encountered one of Aragorn's rangers, who told me he had just departed from the Weather Hills, and that he was certain Aragorn was not journeying among them. My disappointment had been keen until he mentioned a rumor of Aragorn's journeying among dwellings of men for a time. When I pressed him for more information, the ranger revealed that although he did not know for certain, it was possible that Aragorn had gone toward the village of Bree. As I had no other information to trust, I had set off toward Bree, hoping to pick up Aragorn's trail, even though I knew it was possible I wouldn't be able to. It all depended on how hastily he was moving. Had he been rushed, it was unlikely he would have covered his tracks as well as he normally would, and that was what I was hoping for. Biting my tongue to hold back curses, I tried to concentrate on the path, as I slowed Harma to a walk in a highly vegetated area of the woods near Bree. I knew that any telltale signs of Aragorn's presence would be most obvious in such an area. Squinting, I scrutinized the underbrush, willing it to speak to me of those who had passed, begging it to tell me that my brother was near.

"_Daro, _Harma." I commanded, firmly grasping his reins. As he halted, I slipped from the saddle and bent to inspect the forest floor. A cry of joy almost escaped my lips when I recognized the telltale signs written in the detritus. A ranger had been here. Leading Harma behind me, I followed the trail, bending close to the ground to make certain I read the signs aright.

The indications led in the direction of a fairly broad road, but about fifty paces before the edge of the forest, the tracks disappeared. I smiled to myself. This had to have been my brother. He had been in great haste, but he had made certain that any who might follow him would at least not know exactly where he was going. I decided to take my chances and head along the road away from where I'd come. I did not believe he would have doubled back on his tracks toward Weather Hills. Besides, it was growing dark and beginning to rain, and any traces of his presence would be nearly impossible to find. I prayed that I had chosen the right direction. Soon, but not soon enough to have avoided being severely dampened by the rain, I was at the gates of Bree. I was a bit surprised to arrive at the village without having seen Aragorn, and I realized I had not formed my plans very well. I hadn't counted on having to search for him in a civilization. However, it was unimaginable to think of returning to Rivendell simply because I had encountered a wooden fence surrounding a village. Squaring my shoulders, I approached the gate, hoping my apprehension was not visible. Although I was human, with only a small portion of my blood belonging to the race of the elves, I had spent most of my years in the company of the immortals, as opposed to my own people. My nervousness at encountering a village of men seemed ludicrous in my own eyes, even, but it was true. I reluctantly admitted to myself, that however strange it might seem, I was nervous to enter such a small area so heavily populated with men. I was uncertain of the nature of such places, of how men acted. Most of the humans I had spent time with were my brother's rangers, and I was certain that they had been under instructions from Aragorn to behave in a gentle manner. The other humans I had encountered had been visitors in Rivendell, and most had been sick or in need of protection, and therefore not the most ready conversationalists. Trying to calm my fears, I considered the thought that perhaps humans were not that different from elves. It was simply a matter of lifespan and lifestyle, not any great chasm of nature, I reasoned. Half believing myself, I marched up to the shaky looking wooden gate and boldly rapped my knuckles against the wet planks. Almost immediately, a voice called out "Eh? What's that? Who's there?" Various sounds of shuffling and stomping filtered through the fence, then suddenly a square window in the fence popped open, and a wizened old face was thrust up against the opening, scrutinizing me. Its sudden appearance caused me to flinch. "Who's there? What d'ya want?" The old man repeated his demands impatiently.

"Uh, I'm sorry to trouble you sir, but I desire entrance into the village."

"And why would ye be..." he began rambling about my request, but after only a second or two, his voice faded out of my ears, and a whisper seemed to flutter through my mind, tickling my consciousness, urgently hissing at me, _"the Prancing Pony. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony."_ Brief images of a carved horse flashed through my mind, and then all of it was gone. I blinked, and shook my head, as if to shake the whispers clear of my mind.

What could this vision mean? Was this the future? Was it a direction? Abruptly, the old man's angry voice disrupted my reverie.

"Yer not even listenin' to me, lad!" Lad? I supposed it might be a wise idea to accept his assumption. I hadn't realized that I could masquerade as a man so easily, but with my somewhat masculine clothing, my cloak covering both my hair and much of body, and the growing darkness, it wasn't too surprising of a mistake.

"My apologies, sir. I was lost in thought." He grunted and shook his lantern at me.

"I asked ye what ye be wanting to do in the village. It's nearing dark, and these are dangerous days to be lettin' strange folk in at the gates of Bree once evenin' has come."

"I wish to go to..." I paused, fervently hoping that the strange phrase running through my head was some sort of helpful instruction, and that such a place _did _in fact exist, "I wish to go to the Inn of the Prancing Pony. May I pass?" After some harrumphing and delay, to my great relief, he grudgingly acquiesced.

"Eh, I suppose." He shut the window abruptly in my face, then opened the shaky door in the gate. Nodding my thanks, I passed by him, and ventured into the main street of Bree.

The Prancing Pony was not difficult to find, for though crowded and muddy, the main street of Bree was short, and each establishment was marked with a large sign. When I spotted the inn, however, I stopped dead in my tracks. I _knew_ the weatherbeaten sign hanging above the inn. The carved pony leaping above the name was the horse that I had seen in my brief vision. Still confused, but emboldened that this was in fact what my premonition had been referencing, I boldly strode through the door. Remembering to act like a man was proving to be more difficult than I had realized, but thankfully the inn was not much brighter than the twilight outside. I kept my hood pulled firmly up as I approached the long counter just past the doorway. As I neared the rotund, white-haired man behind the counter, he muttered to himself, "Another one." I frowned, uncomprehending, but continued on with my purpose.

"Pardon my interruption sir, but I wish to ask a question of you." I tried to keep my voice lower than I normally would. I wasn't quite sure just how young of a boy I was pretending to be. I didn't think I would be able to convincingly portray a grown man, but perhaps I could pull of an adolescent boy. I had never been particularly buxom, and that served me in good stead now, as did my long cloak.

"Eh? What's that? What are you needing? Barliman Butterbur, at your service, little master!" I noted his description of me with relief, and suppressed a giggle. Never had I done anything like this before, and I was finding it to be an entertaining game, if a bit difficult.

"I seek an Aragorn son of Arathorn, sir. I was told that I might find him here at your establishment." His face compressed in a puzzled frown.

"Well, aren't you a polite one. What a fine little master we have with us this evening," he commented to no one in particular. "Weren't raised around here, were you, little sir?" I began to panic. The game was becoming considerably more difficult to play. I hadn't anticipated such questions being pressed on me. Especially not by blustery old innkeepers.

"No, sir. I was not."

"No, I didn't think so. I can tell these things, you know, my boy. Why, that reminds me of the time that I - "

"Sir - I do not mean to be rude, but might you direct me to the man I seek?" He seemed startled by my request.

"What? What man?" biting my lip in frustration, I repeated my query.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Were all mortal men this _stupid_?

"Aragon..." He repeated slowly. "Aragorn... hmm. No... I can't say that I ha - Aragrown, you say?"

"No, milord, Ara_gorn_, is his name." I resisted the urge to pull out my sword and see if that would help his memory.

"Milord? Oh, I'm not a lord, little master, just a humble innkeeper, though many say, one of the best. I'm often told that my ale is - " I blushed with embarrassment. I couldn't believe I'd let that slip out. Of course he was not a lord, but the force of habit was strong, for most of the elves I lived with, I addressed as 'lord,' and I was not in the habit of conversing with garrulous old human men. Sighing, I opened my mouth to attempt to cut short his discussion of ale. As it was, I did not have to force my way into his stream of words, for he eventually swung back around to my question.

"...many guests here prefer the beer. But your friend, yes, you wanted to find your friend, of course. Erigone? Erigone of Aritone? Arigare of Eratorn?" I took a deep breath.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Ah yes, that's it." He squinted his eyes in concentration. "No-o-o-o, not ever had a guest by that name. Not a one. And I have a fine memory. I wouldn't forget one with a name like that I assure you..." with that, he was off again on another account, but I simply nodded my thanks and moved farther into the room. What I wanted now was a place to sit down, collect my thoughts, and plan a new course of action.

As I hesitantly moved through the raucous room, trying to find a seat, I attempted to calm my agitation. I had always considered myself to be brave. No terribly or wonderfully brave, not as courageous as my brother. not the braveness possessed by the legends of the ages, but still, competent, capable, and willing to face danger. But now that I was faced with so much unknown, in such an unfamiliar place, searching throughout the world of men, I found myself terrified. This was not akin to finding the correct herbs to heal a wound, or even guiding my horse across a turbulent river. This was an entirely different matter, one I had never before faced, and I was uneasy, unprepared, and unsure. My fear shamed and embarrassed me. So this was the true me. A young woman who trembled to walk among her own kind? Heading toward a back corner, my head swirling with self-reproach, I paused by an opening into a dim hallway, hoping to locate out a suitable seat. I furrowed my brow, eliminating the possibilities one by one. That table? Full of drunken men. _That_ table? Full of dangerous looking men. And _that_ table? Completely full of drunken _and_ dangerous looking men. I sighed, mulling over the unpleasant options. Suddenly, a hand snaked around my waist from behind, and another one clamped across my mouth. Shocked, I struggled against my attacker, but to no avail. Unable to escape, I was dragged backwards into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome back, darlings. Thanks so much to everyone who has read/ favorited/ followed/ or reviewed. Each one makes me so, so happy!_

_Special thanks to heavenslilagl420, Glory Bee, and Theta-McBride for their lovely reviews! You all are fabulous! And good guesses on the plot... but I'm not telling you if you were right or not! You'll need to read for yourselves! _

_I apologize if this chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it. Be patient, it will come!_

_Anyway, per usual, I do not own Lord of the Rings.. just the little things I make up and write. _

_If you have time, reviews make me very happy... each one puts a smile on my face! Cheers!_

CHAPTER 4

I was furious. I couldn't believe that I had been taken unawares. As my captor pulled me back into the dark hallway, I managed to regain my wits enough to make my resistance more strategic. From his size and strength, I guessed that my attacker was a man, but could tell no more. Finally, just as we reached the stairs at the end of the short hallway, I was able to jab my elbow back into his ribcage, feeling it connect solidly, and I was sure for him, painfully. He wheezed and firmly turned me around to face him, gasping,

"_Lhac!" _hearing that name, I gasped, and a second later found myself facing...

"_Aragorn?"_ Though his hood was drawn low over his face, like mine, I still knew my brother. _"Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar!" _I hissed at him furiously. "What is wrong with you? Why would you terrify me by dragging me into a black stairway like an _orch!_" He raised an eyebrow, with a slight smirk in one corner of his mouth.

"You are not happy to see me, _thêl_?" My brother was infuriatingly un-moved by my anger. In truth, I was brimming with joy to see him again, but my anger at his prank was overshadowing the joy for the moment.

"I would be much happier to see you if you had not nearly killed me by way of greeting!" I hissed at him, aware that we were not too far away from a room full of open ears.

"Come, _thêl, _I apologize for scaring you. _Goheno nin." _I sighed. Apparently he remembered our location as well, for he continued in Sindarin, abandoning Westron completely, "I only felt it might be wise to teach you a lesson in discretion. I suspected that if I approached you openly, our reunion might attract attention. And, well, it does not hurt you to fear for a few moments if it will help you to remember caution."

"I was merely searching for you!" I responded, indignantly.

"By the name _Aragorn._" He replied gravely.

"And what is the problem in that?" I replied, still defensive.

"I am not known by that name outside of Imladris, Lhac." He replied gravely. "And I wish for it to remain that way, especially now, in these darkening times. The enemy would take great interest in that name. You should not have spoken it outside of Imladris; you know that!"

"No, I did _not._ How would you expect me to know that, brother?" I responded in irritation. I loved my brother, but at times, even a brother as well-beloved as mine provokes his sister to wrath. "You rarely let me leave Imladris. How should I know how to behave past its borders?"

"You should not have to know, sister! You should not even be here. I instructed you to stay with Lord Elrond for your safety. Clearly, you have disregarded my wishes and his!"

"Do not dishonor me so, brother!" I was becoming truly angry. "I am no sneak, to leave in the dark of night from those who keep me under their protection! I sought Lord Elrond's approval, and gained it. I feared for you, and so I came to you! Was I wrong to do so?" He closed his eyes and sighed, gently shaking his head. When he replied, his voice held no anger.

"Yes, you _were_ unwise, sister, but I will not hold against you what you did in love." His gentleness began to melt my anger. He shook his head at me, a wry smile bending his lips for a second's time. "What am I to do with you, Lhac? You cannot follow me all across Middle Earth to ascertain my safety." Our argument thus resolved, all the emotions of my journey, my fears, and my relief welled up in combination in my heart, and began forcing tears from my eyes. Swallowing against the sobs that threatened to rise from my throat, I stumbled forward to bury my face against my brother's shoulder.

"I missed you! It has been so long since last I looked upon you!" Patting my back gently, he replied,

"And I, you, Lhac. But why did you come, little one? It's a dangerous journey, even for one trained by my own hand. You have never travelled so far alone before." Sniffing, I withdrew from the comfort of his cloak, wiping away the dirt my face had collected from his well-traveled shoulder.

"You are filthy." I muttered, spitting out the dirt that had somehow made it past my lips. At that, he showed a glimmer of an amused smile, as he perused my own less than pristine garb. "I came because I feared for you, brother!" I answered his question almost petulantly. I still felt a bit of ill-will towards him for my less than pleasant reception. Somehow, I had envisioned him receiving me with more pleasure and gratitude than frustration and chastisement. "You have never before not returned when you said that you would. Arwen and I were uneasy." I saw the look of joy in his eyes when I mentioned Arwen, though he veiled his emotions quickly. "She wanted to come search for you, but we knew how Lord Elrond would feel, because of - well - " I paused, unsure of how delicately I should treat the subject. I knew that the love between my brother and friend brought them both joy and pain, though my brother did not often speak openly to me of it. "we knew how it hurts him to have her..." I trailed off. Aragorn nodded, his face closed off.

"I know." was all he replied.

"And so," I continued, "I gained permission to search for you. You have caused me much fear brother, what _have_ you been doing? Why have you not returned home?" His face was grave as he replied,

"I was informed that my presence would be needed in an important matter." I sighed.

"That tells me nothing! Can you not even tell me, your sister, of what import this great matter is?" His face tightened as he considered my plea.

"Lhac," he sighed, "_I _am not even sure of all that this situation entails, and I do not want to burden you with heavy and dangerous knowledge."

"Dangerous? What is this knowledge, Aragorn? Since when have you hidden business of the rangers from me?"

"This is not just a task I must do as a ranger, little one." he replied soberly. "This is of greater import than just the happenings of tonight or the next day."

"Aragorn, I am not a child. If I am going to be here with you, you must at least tell me something of this situation." My curiosity had been piqued, and there was no way to un-do that. His secret mission infuriated me; I felt like a child barred from playing the games of the elder children. His sigh was heavy, and his response slow.

"Adonnennial," His use of my full name gave me some surprise. "This is no small matter, and I do not wish for you to become involved, for it may prove to end in great danger. At present, yes, you must travel with me, for I cannot send you alone to Imladris, but I will not yet tell you all that this concerns. For now, it will suffice for you to know that I seek a young hobbit whom Gandalf the Grey wishes to have safe conduct to Imladris." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"A hobbit? You mean a halfling like Master Baggins?" I had often seen the elderly halfling in the halls of Rivendell, though I didn't know him well. He had always seemed amiable and gentle. I had not imagined his kind to be the sort of people who would be involved in the dark matters Aragorn was hinting at.

"Yes. One of his family. But that is all we will say of it for now. Come, sit with me, and we will wait for him." He pulled me to a table in a dark corner, a corner so dark that the greatest illumination came from the slow burning embers in Aragorn's pipe. It was strange, sitting there with Aragorn in the smoky, dim inn, conversing quietly in Sindarin, just as we would in a quiet corner of Rivendell, except both of our hoods were pulled up to shadow our faces, and both of us were greatly in need of some washing. Throughout our conversation, we both continued to scan the room. I saw a few hobbits, but apparently not the right ones, as Aragorn made no move to approach them.

"...but, I suppose that Arwen had previously softened his mind to the idea, for when I spoke to him he was - " I broke off in the middle of recounting my tale, as Aragorn started and leaned forward, intently watching the action in the center of the room. Following his gaze, I saw one of the hobbits jump from his seat and run across the room. I craned my neck around the corner of the wall I sat behind, and just caught a glimpse of him colliding with another hobbit at the bar, falling to the ground, and then - I gasped in shock - _disappearing?_ I squeezed my eyes shut, opened them again, shook my head, and scrutinized the room. Humans and hobbits alike gaped at the spot where only moments before, a small form had been sprawled on the floor. The hobbit had indeed disappeared. Sitting back, stunned, I turned to Aragorn.

"What just happened? Am I losing my senses? The halfling just... disappeared." In response, my brother just shook his head in displeasure. Whatever had happened had upset him greatly.

"Lhac, go upstairs; the third door on the left leads to my room. Make sure it is secure, and I will join you in a moment. I have business with a certain halfling." I hesitated, confused. "Go." He urged me, and stood up to leave the table. I quickly followed his lead and headed back toward the dark hallway. Diffidently, I approached the door to his room, hand on my sword-hilt. My brother's whole attitude spoke of unknown danger, and I desired to have the advantage should I open the door to find any sort of trouble. My teeth set on edge, and my hand and sword ready for action, I swung open the door, stepped in the room and found... nothing. Just an empty room, save for a small pack that I knew belonged to my brother, and one feebly flickering candle. I sighed, relieved, but full of irritation for having wasted so much care on nothing. Inspecting the window, I found it to be as secure as any window in that old inn was going to be, so after lighting a second candle, I simply sat down on the bed to wait for my brother to come and explain the circumstances surrounding this mysterious halfling.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello lovelies! Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read, and who has followed, favorited, or reviewed. Every time someone does one of those, it makes me so happy._

_ I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit short, and we're still not quite to any big action, but bear with me, and we'll get there. Also, please do remember that this is not strictly canon. So if I deviate, please don't be upset. There is the original Lord of the Rings, and it's wonderful, so there's no need for me to make a carbon copy of it with a new character stuck in, right? I'm meshing the book, the movie, and my own ideas. (Obviously, the only things I own are the ones I make up, not the ones that J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson did. Duh.)_

_Big thanks again to the lovely Theta-McBride, and heavenslilagl420. You two are the bomb, and I so appreciate your continuing reviews. To all the rest of you, if you have a second, a review would be so nice. I really want to write this story, but reviews really push me along too! Just a note to let me know you read it is super, and makes my day. _

_Without further ado, I give you Chapter 5. Cheers!_

CHAPTER 5

It took me all of fifteen seconds to decide that the mattress upon which I sat was undoubtedly the most uncomfortable of all the mattresses in middle earth. Twenty seconds later I decided it must be stuffed with potatoes... or _rocks._ Sleeping on the ground in the woods was heavenly compared to what a night on that would feel like. My seating arrangements were did nothing to curb my impatience for Aragorn to return and explain the situation, and I began to contemplate shifting to the floor to await him. Hard wood would be an improvement over the rubble I was sure I was sitting on. However, I never had the chance, for just as I stood up, I heard footsteps, and the door burst open. On reflex, I whipped my sword from my sheath, realizing seconds later that I did not face an enemy, but Aragorn, and the disappearing hobbit, obviously visible once again, and just as obviously terrified. Realizing that the sword in my hand was most likely not easing his fears, I quickly sheathed it, and turned to Aragorn with an inquiring eyebrow. Having stumbled and fallen to the floor under Aragorn's rather rough guidance into the room, the hobbit scrambled to his feet and demanded,

"What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you," Aragorn replied shortly. "That is no trinket you carry." I frowned. What trinket? I saw nothing unusual in the halfling's garb.

"I carry nothing!" The hobbit replied defensively. That was all I needed to hear. He was certainly hiding something.

"Indeed?" my brother's voice was dry and unbelieving. Striding to the window, he glanced at the street, continuing, "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely? That is a rare gift." He took the precaution of dousing both candles before he pulled his hood back to reveal his face to the trembling halfling and asked him, "Are you frightened?" I laid my hand on his arm, hoping to stop him from continuing to deal so harshly with this frightened creature.

"_Sedho, Hanar." _ I urged him. The hobbit looked at us with wide blue eyes, answering Aragorn timidly with the single word:

"Yes."

Aragorn ignored my entreaties and informed him,

"Not nearly frightened enough. I _know_ what hunts you." Neither the hobbit nor I had enough time to consider that statement before a commotion came from the hallway. Aragorn and I drew our swords just seconds before the door burst open and we were faced with three irate hobbits: one holding a chair, the other a candlestick, and the third wielding two clenched fists, shaking with anger. I suppressed a smile, and sheathed my sword. As Aragorn's sword slid into his sheath, he commented to the weaponless hobbit in the front of the trio, "You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that will not save you." Turning to the first hobbit, behind us, he informed him in a steely voice, "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo." the hobbit looked at him, his eyes questioning and fearful. Aragorn gave no lengthy explanation, simply, "_They_ are coming." I could sense that the hobbits knew of this _"they," _even though they might not fully understand them, but I was utterly confused. "Brother, you must explain yourself. They are terrified." I spoke in Sindarin to him, causing the hobbits to frown in greater confusion. "What are they _saying?_" I heard one mutter to another.

"Not here, Lhac." He replied. "I will explain all in due time, but we must move." Beginning to speak in Westron once more, he turned to the hobbits, who had put down their weapons and were grouped around their friend whom Aragorn had called, 'Frodo.'

"Gentlemen, we must move. It is not safe to stay here." They looked suspicious, and took a few moments to take whispered counsel among themselves, but finally, reluctantly agreed to leave their room, and find other lodgings for the night. "Lhac, you must take them there," Aragorn informed me. "I will come in a few moments. I still have business here." I nodded assent.

"Come." I instructed them.

"But who are _you_?" demanded the hobbit who had led the rescue. He glowered at me from beneath his tangled mop of hair, then turned to Aragorn. "Who is he?" Aragorn looked mildly amused for a moment, then answered,

"_She_ is my sister." Pulling back my hood, I let my long braids fall over my shoulders, to aid my explanation.

"I am Adonnennial of Rivendell. My brother speaks truly, and I swear I mean you no harm. But please, come with me now, and we will talk later. There is no time." I saw the urgency in Aragorn's eyes. Now was not the time for explanations. It was the time for action. As my hair fell loose across my shoulders, and the hobbits heard my feminine voice, and clearly saw my delicate facial structure, they all blushed, and looked sheepish. My challenger was staring at his boots, muttering to himself.

"We apologize for any rudeness, Lady." the hobbit whom Aragorn had called Frodo spoke up, bowing slightly. "I am Frodo Baggins, and this," he gestured to the crestfallen hobbit next to him, is Samwise Gamgee," he then turned to the tallest hobbit, "this is Meriadoc Brandybuck," then nodding to the last hobbit, who looked completely bewildered, "and Peregrin Took."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. But now, come, please." With that, I pulled my hood back up, and the five of us hurried from the room to find safety. In order to procure safer lodgings, I was obliged to hunt down the innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur. The last thing I wished at this point was to have another conversation with that man, but I gritted my teeth and forged on in my task.

"Excuse me, Master Butterbur?" I hailed him in my best male impression, as we fortuitously passed in the hallway.

"Oh, yes, the fancy little master! Mr. - er?" He looked inquiringly at me for help with my name. I panicked, for thus far I had avoided such questions, and I had not thought to invent a name.

"Oh, uh, -" I tried to think of human names. I knew so _few! _Curse Aragorn for not letting me go out among men more often. "Uh..." I was desperate now. Ideas were emptying out of my head, leaving me searching an empty void. Rivendell flashed though my mind, the place I knew best, but none of the names there were suitable for this place. I could not possibly introduce myself as _Mr. Arwen. _or some such title. The innkeeper was frowning now. I knew I had to speak. "Mr. - " I hesitated then finished, "Leaf." His eyebrows jumped. I heard one of the hobbits behind me let out a snorting giggle. I directed an icy glare at him from the depths of my hood. "Yes." I said firmly, thoroughly embarrassed by my panicked choice of name. "Leaf." He grunted in a skeptical manner, but apparently my odd surname was not much cause for alarm for him, for he quickly turned to the next topic that entered his head.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to be off and see that Nob has barred all the doors. Dangerous times these are, strange riders abroad..." Once again, he launched off into a rambling speech, but this time, began to walk past us, to attend to his business. I cut him short, in his speech and his walk.

"Pardon sir, but I have a request for you."

"Oh, o-o-oh, I see. Of course. What can I do for you, Mr. Leaf?" Inwardly cringing upon hearing my foolish title, I informed him that I was in need of a room for the night. It took much frustration on my part, but at last I was installed in a large room in the wing opposite the wing the halflings had been staying in. Just as Butterbur was about to leave us in peace, he frowned and began to dig in the pockets of his apron, and turned to Frodo, informing him that he had a letter for him. His long rambling speech involved explanations about beer, guests, that personage known as 'Nob,' and Gandalf (I was surprised to hear of Mithrandir staying in such a place) but eventually he handed over the letter and left us alone. Frodo immediately opened the letter, and was still perusing it in silent concentration when Aragorn rejoined us.


End file.
